The present invention is generally related to video, and more specifically, to a system, method, and computer readable medium for creating a video clip. The transcoding of pictures to video is a known technique that includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,503 that describes the transformation of compressed images and audio into video. Also, video editing using server Internet tools, including the transcoding and rendering of pictures into video is known. However, a limitation exists for using pictures as a tool for Internet commerce. Almost all sites for selling and buying items on the Internet use simple pictures as the main tool for explaining, demonstrating and educating customers about these items. Pictures are simple to take and use. Further, pictures do not use complex editing tools and processing power and do not require a high level of expertise to either take, process, or deliver.
It would be very beneficial if improved systems, methods, and computer readable media are devised which allow better options to convey pertinent information while using the same pictures that are used today.